PERDIENDO EL CORAZON
by Him666yGir
Summary: Un fic dedicado a mi buen amiga Yun... por ahora Muajajaja


**Declaratoria: los personajes de las series que se mencionen en este fic no me pertenecen y carezco de derechos sobre ellos. No obtengo ningún beneficio monetario por este fic.**

* * *

PERDIENDO EL CORAZON

Oscuridad, noche negra, sin luna ni estrellas … simplemente perfecta para llevar a cabo mi perverso plan.

Corro por las azoteas y brinco con temor, no se como ellos lo pueden hacer de una manera que parece fácil, a mi me da cosa. Siento que pierdo el equilibrio, que mis piernas no alcanzan a tener la suficiente fuerza y velocidad, el impulso necesario para salvar el vació entre los edificios.

Mi compañero, un adolescente, albino pelirrojo que se auto domina "JOVEN GENIO DEL MAL", me lanza el bulto que lleva a cuestas. Lo atrapo sintiendo que estoy a punto de caer o que este se me resbala. Ahora me toca a mi llevarlo por un rato, eso aumenta mi nerviosismo pero no le digo nada a mi compañero, porque fui yo quien eligió el plan.

Así es, yo decidí como debíamos realizar nuestra fechoría, escogí el camino y todo eso. Y es bueno que tenga miedo, el miedo siempre me ayuda a pensar. Cuando estoy sometido bajo una fuerte presión y el estrés se apodera de todos mis músculos y de mi cerebro, es cuando veo claro, cuando las respuesta surgen ante mi y un camino se delinea en medio de este laberinto de paredes, azoteas y edificios.

Se que ellos ya se dieron cuenta de lo que hicimos y que ahora ya empezaron a seguirnos la pista. No es necesario que me gire tantito la cabeza para saber que están a una veintena de edificios atrás de nosotros. No los miro pero se que van mas rápido, que son mas ágiles y que salvan mejor la distancia que resta entre nosotros. Seguro mi compañero ya piensa que este fue un mal plan, que no debió de haberme hecho caso, pero ya es muy tarde para que se arrepienta de su elección, ya estamos aquí siendo perseguidos por seres mas fuertes y ágiles que nosotros, corriendo sobre las azoteas, exponiéndonos a un gran peligro, ya es muy tarde cómo para que comience a reprocharme algo.

Siento en el aire la persecución, ellos ya están casi sobre nosotros, a una media distancia de azoteas atrás. Que rápido se dieron cuenta de lo que hacíamos. De pronto ambos saltan y cae enfrente acorralándonos. Nos detenemos en seco y pareciera que todo a nuestro alrededor se congela, con acepción del mismo aire que agita nuestros atuendos y la badana azul que uno de ellos lleva como antifaz. Frente a nosotros solo están dos… y faltan otros dos… no, digo tres, porque solo uno de los cuatro hermanos con caparazón ha venido a detenernos. A su lado esta un pequeño monje tibetano cabezón y de color amarillo, un fastidioso muchacho que le ha causado muchos problemas y hematomas a mi compañero en el pasado.

-Deténganse ambos o prepárense a sentir la furia de nuestros ataques -nos dice tomando una posición marcial que me causa risa interna.

-¡GUIR-! ¡entrégame el saco que cargas! -me exige el hermano mayor de las cuatro tortugas ninjas.

-¡¿Qué hacemos ahora Guir?! -me grita a un lado mi compañero -entrégales lo que quieren, antes que nos de una rastrisa -chilla como niña y eso me produce mas gracia que temor.

-Segurolas piensan que su amigo Guir no vino preparado para ustedes chicos ¿verdad? -no dejan de mírame y se ponen tensos y en defensa- pos no… bueno no me esperaba que fueran solo ustedes dos, me imagine que también vería a sus compadres y carnales, pero bueno supongo que aun no les tiene la suficiente confiancita como para pedirles ayuda para algo así.

-¡No necesitamos de nuestros amigos para detenerte Guir! -me grita de nuevo la tortuga

-¡Ríndete o prepárate a pelear, ente maligno! -grita la Bola de Queso y es a él a quien elijo primero para atacar.

-Bola de Queso… traje a un invitado muy especial, solo para que te conociera- hago un extraño movimiento con mi espalda, como si tratara de quitarme algo sin usar las manos- jejejeje -pero al final tuve que usar la derecha para tomar aquello que se aferro desde el inicio de la noche a mi espalda y se lo lanzo. La Bola de Queso lo mira sorprendido sin atinar a comprender que es. Por mirarlo tanto no se alcanza a quitarse y este choca contra su enorme, gigantesca y descomunal frente y ruedan unos cuantos metros lejos.

-¡Bola de Queso te presento a Queso! Jajajajaja -y él abre sus ojos para ver que encima tiene a un ser muy extraño, de color amarillo pastel y sin forma exacta, que lo mira fijamente y con un poco de aire estúpido.

-¡¿Quién eres tu?! -pregunta sin saber que hacer con él que solo lo mira y lo mira y lo mira…. hasta la desesperación.

-¡Me gusta el cereal! -grita en su cara campante.

-Que bueno estimada criatura, ahora podrías moverte a un lado -jejeje… mi "amigo" imaginario no piensa hacerlo porque no le he dado nada de comer para que estuviera así este noche.

-**Me-Gus-ta-el-ce-re-aaallll** -le repite y así se seguirá hasta que alguien le de algo de comer.

-haaaa…. ¡Quítate de encima horrible criatura! -jajaja… Podrás ponerte en pie, correr y brincar, pero te será difícil deshacerte de Queso.

Ya solo falta que me encargue del ninja frente a nosotros, con un ojo en el gato y otro en el garabato nos sigue vigilando, esperado a que su compañero se pueda volver a unir a la pelea que esta próxima. Ve que eso tardara un poco mas de lo que él desearía así que se concentra en nosotros.

-Guir sabes que no podrás vencerme, ríndete de manera pacifica y te aseguro que me olvidare de todo y los dejare irse en paz -trata de resolver esto de una forma sin tener que llegar a pelear y el albino a mi lado parece agradecido.

-Leonardo… Leornado… ¿alguna vez te han funcionado esas palabras con tus enemigos? Porque si es así entonces déjame ser el primero en decepcionarte -la sonrisa de mi compañero desaparece en un gesto de derrota, si nos es necesario vamos a pelear y a recibir la paliza que este nos quiere dar, no voy a detenerme por nada hasta lograr mi objetivo principal.

-¿Y como es que piensas vencerme? -buena pregunta y no sabe como me alegra que la haya hecho.

-Pos no peleando contigo, eso si -me burlo un poco y chasqueo los dedos. Las sombras empiezan a moverse a nuestro al rededor y se descubren así mismas como ninjas de trajes oscuros y un símbolo rojo en medio del pecho … son invitados a los cuales me costo mucho suplicar por su ayuda, pero me alegra que estén aquí para conseguirme un poco de tiempo.

Una linda mujercita de cabello negro y lacio, curvas que hace estremecer aun mas que su agilidad y destreza con la espada, sale caminando con una forma que le hacen lucir como si fuera una reina. Él la reconoce y ve que esta metido en un verdadero embrollo, no va ser tan fácil librarse de ellos, lo sabe muy bien y me mira con ojos que desearan ser armas que soltaran en mi contra un disparo fulminante.

-Lo ves Karai, te dije esta noche él me perseguiría como una fiera hambrienta -le digo a la mujer que no parece contenta con esto.

-Lo que usted dijo es que serian los cuatro mas unos guerreros con los famosos Sheg gong wus….

-Lo se, algunas cosas no salieron de acuerdo al plan, pero esta él y aquel niño que tiene algunos de esas cosas que tanto te interesan.

-¡Guir no te saldrás con la tuya! -salta en mi dirección

-¡Aaaaahhhhh! -grita mi compañero con un tono tan femenino de su parte y los ninjas detiene a la tortuga en pleno vuelo cayéndole encima.

Me doy vuelta y salgo a toda carrera, un ínstate después mi compañero me sigue y dejamos el resto en manos de aquellos ninjas y del "amigo" amarillo. Será solo una hora o media la que me gane con esa maniobra, pero es algo de las muchas horas que voy a necesitar así que mejor me apuro a pesar de que vuelvo tener miedo y vértigo. Tengo mucha prisa por alcanzar aquella azotea en el centro de la ciudad que cuando al fin lo logro se me quiere escapar una lagrima de felicidad, me siento como el héroe deportista de las ultimas Olimpiadas… ¡¿Dónde esta mi medalla, mi corana de olivo y mi trofeo?! Eso debió ser como el primer lugar en una competencia casi justa. Me detengo resollando por mi nariz, el aire es como fuego en mi tranquea y pulmones, mis músculos tiemblan y siento como si pequeños caminos de energía eléctrica corrieran por ellos. Mi compañero llega desfallecido y arrastrándose por el mismo esfuerzo. Estamos tan agotados que apenas si tenemos fuerza para seguir respirando.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? -dice mi compañero después de 5 minutos en que logra medio reponerse. Le hago señas para que me de un minuto mas, dejo el saco en el piso y camino hacia una esquina muy sombreada y tomo otro saco pequeño a comparación del que traía. Se lo lanzo al albino y este lo revisa curioso.

-Ayer en la noche me di una vuelta por el Templo de tus amigos y saque algunas cosas -le digo cuando se da cuenta de lo que trae - lo mejor que podemos hacer es separarnos y que te lleves eso, por si eres atacado.

-¡¿Voy a ser un anzuelo?!-me grita al solo mencionarle aquellas palabras.

-No, no, no… como crees -me apresuro a calmarlo -a quien van a seguir persiguiendo es a mi, después de todo yo llevo lo que ellos quieren - me mira tratando de averiguar que lo que digo sea cierto y yo le sonrió con confianza.

-Esta bien Guir, en todo caso será mejor que me vayan… ¿pero por cierto a donde iré?

-Toma -le extiendo la mano con un papel en el, se trata de un mapa - te marque la dirección y el como vas a llegar ahí.

-¿Y a quien veré en ese lugar?

-Pues si todo sale bien a mi.

-Entonces te veo al rato -y sin mas preámbulo se marcha usando su mochila especial.

Lo miro alejarse sintiéndome mal por él, será el ultimo en conseguirme tiempo ¡Ay que mal!.. Me cae bien y aun así lo he hecho pasar por cada apuro, y a veces solo por diversión. Bueno ya me perdonara por esto, siempre lo hace y ya buscare alguna forma de compensarle sus esfuerzos y la golpiza que le den.

Camino a donde estaba aquel rincón oscuro y tomo una tela extraña, algo que llaman El Velo de Sombras y que sirve para desaparecer de la vista de todos. Vuelvo a colocarme sobre el obro aquel bulto y me pongo encima el Velo de Sobras, camino hasta la orilla de la azotea y miro la calle. Siento el vértigo en mi estomago y por un segundo cierro los ojos y respiro con calma. El aire fresco me rosa la nunca y siento la humedad de mi cuello, esta noche he realizado demasiado esfuerzo y pienso que todo vale la pena, si, cuando termine veré mi grandiosa obra y estos esfuerzos y sufrimientos no será nada a comparación de ella.

-Velo de Sombras -dejo de perder mi tiempo y apuro mi marcha para aquella dirección donde ya deben de estar esperándome con ansias. Salto al vació cayendo dolorosamente sobre un escalón de las escaleras de emergencia, trato de calmarme, de no gritar y de ver que no tenga ningún hueso roto. Después de que estoy seguro que se trata de puro dolor muscular sigo bajando los escalones y de ahí salgo sobre la avenida principal, tranquilo de que nadie se percatara de mi presencia.

Camino varias cuadras antes de llegar a una calle donde esta el taxi que, pacientemente, me ha esperando por hora y media. Miro todas las azoteas, tratando de asegurarme que nadie este ahí, espiando o esperando a que me descubra, cuando veo que así es me quito el velo y camino hacia el taxi.

-¡Hola Aldo! -saludo con emotividad a mi viejo amigo de la preparatoria cuando abro la puerta, trato de disimular que nada pasa.

-¡Hola Guir! -me contesta aquel apenas fijándose por el retrovisor - hoy si que te tardaste un poco mas de lo acostumbrado.

-jajajaja… disculpa carnal, pero algunos de mis compañeros requirieron de mi atención para resolver algunos asuntos -bromeo un poco.

-jajajajaja… ah que con tu lenguaje… ¿y a donde te llevo esta noche? -pregunta poniendo a andar su coche, le indico la dirección y se me sale por comentario el que llevo prisa, no se como lo hizo pero en menos de 10 minutos llegamos a aquella parte de la cuidad.

-Gracias carnal -pago lo que es del servicio y bajo del taxi.

-De nada mano… y oye -grita en el ultimo momento cuando ya me iba a apartar de su taxi - ¿Cuándo crees que podrías venir un rato al gimnasio? ya llevas un año sin pararte por ahí y la banda ya te extraña.

-Pues si mis negocios de esta noche salen bien, yo creo que el domingo voy un rato a ver alguna pelea y a tomarme una chelas -le digo y con eso nos despedimos.

Tal vez por pura melancolía, de esos días en que mi destino estaba unido a un cuadrilátero y a unos guates de box, veo como el taxi se aleja, hasta que se pierde en la esquina de una calle y después entro a un jardín lleno de figuras de nomos y toco el timbre de una casa de dimensiones pequeñas, con las paredes exteriores pintadas en color verde y el tejado en púrpura. La puerta me es abierta al minuto por un perro de color verde, de extremidades y orejas negras.

-¡Hola GIR! -saludo con gusto al cachorro y este en señal de respuesta levanta una patita.

En un sofá de color verde veo que esta sentada una chica bastante guapa, de cabello color violeta, vestida de negro y con un semblante de mal humor. Camino dejando con cuidado el saco recostado a su lado.

-Hola Gaz -la saludo y miro con cariño.

-Hola Guir - ella me regresa el saludo pero sigue mirando el televisor - ¿tuviste alguna dificultad de camino a aquí? -pregunta sin ningún tono de curiosidad real en su voz y mas como por obligatoriedad.

- Si, pero nada de que preocuparse realmente - respondo mientras me siento a su lado y en seguida una especie de ascensor bajo el sofá se activa tan pronto siente mi peso cerquitas de ella. ¡Ay este tipo! no me deja ni jugar tantito con ella, que manchado.

Llegamos a las profundidad de la tierra, a varios metros bajo aquella casa, y vemos un laboratorio demasiada oscuro, tiene luces pero estas no son blancas sino de colores oscuro. Y al terminar el descenso esta aquel disque "muchacho norma de la Tierra, con alguna enfermedad rara en la piel, la cual lo hace lucir verde" me mira molesto, tal y como lo hacia la tortuja ninja hace solo una hora antes. Miro a mi lado a aquella chica y solo por no hacer grande una cosita así me alejo de ella.

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaras sucia bestia terrícola! -me grita dejándome medio sordo aquel "simpático y amigable" muchacho.

-Naaaaahhhh… la verdad es que me entretuve pidiendo una orden de tacos para comer, antes de venir hacia aca -le digo con sinceridad y el me fulmina con su mirada -¿qué? Tenia hambre.

-¿Y no pudiste traer unos, para compartir con nosotros? -pregunta media molesta la linda chica algo lejitos, algo cercas de mi.

-¡Ah si es cierto! Les traje unas ordenes a ti y a GIR, se cuanto les gustan los tacos… sobre todo a GIR -y de una mochila que cuelga en mi cadera saco dos bolsas con la comida preparada, sin ver de donde salio el pequeño perro verde salta y me arrebata la bolsa, en cuestión de segundos devora su contenido.

Le entrego a la chica la otra bolsa que me queda y me pongo en pie con el saco de nuevo al hombro. El invasor sofoca otro grito de molestia golpeándose en la cara por la exasperación y me señala un lugar en la habitación. Camino hasta una mesa de operaciones de frió metal y coloco sobre este el saco. Me alejo y hecho un reojo a la pequeña bandeja de metal donde hay algunos instrumentos quirúrgicos de filoso aspecto. En una esquina de aquella habitación hay una bata y unos guantes preparados para mi, después de ponérmelos y de darme vuelta veo que la linda chica también se ha preparado junto con el chico de piel verde. El se acerca al saco y comienza a abrirlo.

-Sigue inconciente, parece que me pase unos gramitos con el sedante - le digo despreocupadamente mientras va apareciendo del interior del saco otra linda chica, de noble rostro, piel tan blanca como la nieve y el cabello de un brillante color plateado.

-Pero tenias que llevarla de una forma tan salvaje -me reprocha mi linda compañera y yo solo encojo los hombros sin saber que responderle -al menos no la asfixiaste - si, es una suerte que no se asfixiara con toda esa persecución y viaje dentro de aquel saco.

En alguna parte de la habitación brillan unos ojitos, llego la tropa exploradora de bestiales estudiantes de secundaria y de entre la sombras sale su líder, una pequeña rana vestida de un traje café.

-¡Hola directora Ranoso! - saludo.

-Hola Guir ya era hora de que llegaras, tenemos casi toda la noche esperando -me regaña - ¿y terminaste de vacunar a toda la escuela? - pregunta para rematar.

-¡Aaahhhhyyyy! -me quejo poniendo cara de cansancio -si director Ranoso, ya termine de vacunar a todos los alumnos de la escuela -declaro, fingiendo que de repente me siento agotado.

-¡Ah! pues eso espero, haga valer lo que le estamos pagando jovencito.

-Director no me están pagando, estoy con usted solo por practicas para mi carrera.

-Esta bien pero que hay de…

-¡Dejen de discutir sus asuntos humanos! -grita el chico verde.

-¡No son asuntos humanos son escolares, señor Zim! -reclama la rana.

-Bueno, pero no es hora ni lugar para hacerlo -le damos la razón y continuamos con nuestro plan.

Esta rana, junto con el resto de la banda animal que trae, pagaron por todo. En realidad perdieron una apuesta y les toco pagar todo lo que vamos a realizar esta noche sobre esta jovencita, se les invito solo por el hecho de que la rana le pedio permiso antes.

La jovencita es una amiga reciente y es alguien muy especial para aquella tortuga ninja. Hace poco me ha dicho que ha pasado por mucho dolor y que ya no quiere sentirlo. Le he platicado como soy en realidad y a diferencia de algunas personas no se sorprendió, ni se alejo y tampoco hizo gesto de repudio. Sabe que no soy una buena persona, que desde joven escogí un mal camino y, que a diferencia de ella, pocos veces siento remordimiento por mis actos. Después le presente algunos amigos, personas tan bondadosas como yo y les agrado, sobre todo este chico verde con el que ha desarrollado una agradable amistad.

Se entero que él no es exactamente alguien nacido en el planeta y que no tiene el mismo tipo de órganos que nosotros. Y ella me dice: "_estaría bien que yo tuviera un Squeedle Spoonch como Zim, para no sentir relación alguna con esta raza que tanto he llegado a odiar_" la mire y le dije que eso se podía arreglar por una módica cantidad, no estoy cobrando la mano de obra, eso lo hacemos con gusto los tres que vamos a realizar la operación, lo que pido es un poco de capital para comprar todo el material. Un Squeedle quiensabeque no se consigue fácilmente en cualquier mercado, de manera barata y además no es lo único que va a necesitar.

-Yun - murmura la linda chica de pelo violeta cerca de ella- ¿estas segura de esto? -pregunta como si ella pudiera escucharla, es la primera vez que la veo preocupada por alguien, no imagine que pudiera estimarla tanto en el poco tiempo que llevan de conocerse, pero así son algunas veces las cosas.

-No te preocupes Gaz, Yun pronto será una de nosotros y se alegrara mucho cuando despierte sintiéndose tan diferente -la conforto con mis palabras y pongo una mano sobre su hombro, sin medir las consecuencias de mi error.

-¡Quita tu sucia mano del hombro de mi humana! -me grita furioso el chico verde y otra vez, por no hacer una pelea larga debido a nuestro poco tiempo, hago caso y me pongo del otro lado de la mesa para empezar con la operación, no sin antes sonreírle ligeramente a la linda chica que responde con otra sonrisa, que me parece encantadora.

Empezamos con la operación, abrimos en forma vertical, desde la laringe hasta el obligo. Los minutos se hacen largo, el sudor se nos escurre en chorros por nuestra frente. La tropa bestial se acerca lo mas que puede para ver lo que hacemos, mientras que la rana les piden que pongan mucha atención y tomen nota. Un monoaraña gritan fuerte y agudo antes de desmayarse por la sangre que salta por todos lados. El único humano de su grupo quiere vomitar, pero en lugar de dejar salir todo lo que hay en su estomago se lo traga de regreso. La tucán se tapa los ojos con sus alas y su amiga la jirafa los cierra llorosa. El gorila y el pitón miran entusiasmados y la jabalí sin darle importancia a nada.

Me pongo nervios, me asusto, estoy aterrado pero no es por la sangre, Yun, la joven de rostro noble acaba de morir clínicamente. Le sacamos el corazón y algunos otros órganos para darle espacio al Squeedle quiensabequecosa. Por los nervios apuro a mis compañeros para que metamos el otro órgano a su cuerpo, pero la chica de pelo violeta lo hace con calma y haciéndome indicaciones de que también me tranquilice o podría echarlo todo a perder, le doy la razón y trato de ya no apurarlos.

Solo cinco minutos después ella vuelve a la vida, y nosotros comenzamos a cerrar el canal sobre su pecho.

¡Ay Yun! no era necesario sacarte el corazón para que dejaras de sentir dolor, de amar y de recordar. El corazón solo es un órgano que funciona para bombear sangre y que esta recorra todo nuestro cuerpo, ahí no esta tu alma. Pero es tu cerebro donde esta el problema, no te apures, de todos modos pensamos arreglarlo. Nuestro trabajo no estará concluido hasta que te hagamos una mas en nuestro creciente equipo que retan los designios de cierto hermano mayor.

Cuando nos aseguramos que todo va bien con aquel nuevo órgano dentro de su cuerpo y que el proceso de cicatrización ha comenzado, giramos su cuerpo para proceder a ponerle un pack del imperio del chico verde. Como ya no es una recién nacida el proceso podría ser muy doloroso, tanto que hasta podría morir, así que con todo y nervios lo hacemos con mucha cautela. Quemamos un punto muy arriba en su espina dorsal, donde creemos correcto deberá incrustarse el pack y este buscara unirse a los nervios de la columna, una vez hecho un agujero no mayor a un anillo para el dedo índice lo incrustamos con un fuerte empujón.

Todo la operación quirúrgica no dura mas de casi dos horas, ya solo falta activar el pack para que este envié señales eléctricas al cerebro de la noble chica de la media luna y haga el resto de la transformación. Los tres nos miramos satisfechos por nuestro buen trabajo, todo a salido bastante bien, tomando en cuenta que la operación la hizo una estudiante de secundaria común y corriente, un estudiante de veterinaria y un enloquecido alíen que suele hacer explotar las cosa.

¡¡¡¡¡BAAAANNNGGGG!!!!!

Un sonido de fuerte explosión termina por despertar al monoaraña, por quitarnos nuestro momento de gloria y por asustar al resto de la tropa animal que corre a ocultarse entre las sombras.

-¡Computadora! -grita el alíen -¡te exijo que me informes que fue esa explosión, en donde sucedió y quien es el causante!

-La explosión sucedió en la entrada principal de la base, por el ataque de tres intrusos- responde rápido aquella maquina.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Muéstrale a Zim! -pide a gritos el alíen y enseguida una pantalla baja, donde vemos lo desecha que quedo la parte de enfrente en la casa de arriba.

Ah que me lleva la… ahora si que me sorprendieron, los tres intrusos son el hermano mayor del tortugas, uno de los monjes Xiaolin y el hermano mayor de la linda chica de cabello violenta que esta con nosotros. Lo que sorprende es que llegaron 10 minutos antes de lo planeado, no debió costarles mucho atrapar al albino joven genio del mal y todavía menos el sacarle la verdad.

-¡Esos sucios monos se atrevieron a atacar mi base!

-No todos son descendientes de los monos, Zim -corrijo al alíen- uno de ellos es una tortuga.

-¡Tuuuu! -grita de forma amenazante mientras se lanza y me sujeta por la solapa de la bata- por tu culpa mi base esta siendo destruida Guiiiirrr.

-Esto no es su culpa, Zim - ah cuanto me alegra escuchar esa voz, hace que algo en mi interior se agite y brinque como un conejo lleno de energía y no es porque me este defendiendo, es porque llevo toda la noche pensando en ella y deseando con tantas ansias el verla.

El alíen se da vuelta para ver que de entre las sobras ella va apareciendo y lamentablemente viene acompañada por un esqueleto con hoz en mano y por un odioso tarado narigón, aun así me alegro tanto de verla. El alíen me suelta, porque sabe que a ella no le gusta que alguien mas maltrate sus pertenencias. Solo ella puede romperlas, quemarlas, destruirlas y torturarlas. Si alguien mas se atreve a hacer algo parecido, que se de por muerto, porque a ella no le gustan que se meta con sus pertenencias.

-Guir, Gaz suban con Billy y Puro Hueso y háganse cargo de ellos -ordena y nosotros tres obedecemos mientras que la chica de cabello violeta la mira fijamente.

-¿Por qué debo de hacerlo? -pregunta desafiante a la otra de cabello rubio- ¿Por qué debo de obedecerte? No eres mi jefe, Mandy -los cuatro nos paralizamos temerosos de que inicie una pelea entre amabas.

-Es para ganarle un poco de tiempo a Yun, ella debe de estar de nuestro lado y para eso necesitamos mas tiempo -la chica de pelo violeta se le queda mirando como aun retándola.

Después nos alcanza a los tres en el elevador y vamos a la superficie a darles batalla a todos los que estén arriba. Al llegar soy atacado por la tortuga de badana azul y los chicos dan su mejor batalla. No soy muy bueno peleando, antes si cuando estaba bien de mi brazo, cuando aun no me lo rompía. Subía al cuadrilátero y daba lo mejor de mi, peleaba buscando el despedazar a mi contrincante, pero ya no, mi brazo izquierdo ya no me sirve para pelear, pero aun así tengo mi cerebro y algunas armas que tome del laboratorio haya abajo, con eso me defiendo y peleo no solo contra la tortuga de badana azul, también contra la Bola de Queso y contra cualquier otro que se quería meter conmigo.

Por un tiempo largo, seguimos peleando, destrozando lo poco que queda de la casa del alíen. Parece que esto no tendrá fin, ellos son buenos, nosotros hacemos esfuerzos solo por detenerlos hasta que todo haya abajo este terminado. Y entonces un elevador sube, sobre del están el alíen, la chica que por ahora me tiene en sus manos y también…

-¡Yun! -grita la tortuga de badana azul al verla y todos dejamos la pelea para verla.

Sonrió con perversidad, ella esta bien, esta conciente y seguro el pack en su espalda esta funcionando. Yun tu eres mi carta maestra contra tus queridas tortugas ninjas, con esto tendrán que darse por vencidos y humillarse ante nosotros, jurarnos lealtad. No se atreverán a lastimar a una amiga tan querida como tu y si de verdad quieren ayudarte se tendrán que rendir.

-¿Yun, estas bien? -pregunta la Bola de Queso, ella no responde y veo que su mirada, aquellos ojos grises que relucían con bondad, han cambiado, hay cierto brillo lleno de astucia y malicia en ellos.

Camina acercándose al pequeño monje y cuando lo tiene a un paso se agacha y lo golpea mandándolo a volar una veintena de metros. Todos miramos aquel vuelo, debo decir que fue divertido, si que voló muy alto, lastima que no supo como aterrizar, de seguro el golpe le dolió mucho y lo dejo inconciente.

-¡¿Yun?! - se acerca a ella un temeros Leonardo, conozco al tipo desde hace mucho y no siempre nos llevamos mal, de hecho fue por él que conocí a Yun y supe que ella seria una gran debilidad al tenerla en tan alta estima. Tenia que aprovecharme de la situación, tenia que usar esto a mi favor ¿Cómo iba a permitir que una oportunidad así se nos escapara?

Nunca lo vi tan… no se, creo que la palabra que busco es… mhm… patético o será preocupado. Se acerca a ella extendiendo un brazo con la palma de la mano abierta, para intentar tomarla del brazo, ella retrocede cómo asustada, ahí es donde me preocupo ¿Qué tan rápido esta trabajando el pack sobre su cerebro? ¿Qué tan rápido le hará olvidar aquel amigo y lo hará ver como a cualquier otro enemigo?.

La respuesta me llega un segundo después cuando veo que sus ojos se están humedeciendo. Se que nunca se olvidara de él, que el pack puede dejar de hacer todo ese esfuerzo por influenciar su mente, porque su recuerdo y su sola presencia bastan para que ella quiera seguir siendo como es… chales, que torpeza cometí.

-Leo -dijo gimoteando muy quedo- ¿Leo que esta pasando? -él se acerca un poco mas y la abrazas con delicadeza.

A pesar de todo se me entusiasma el corazón… eso creo, espero no sea mi estomago; y me doy por derrotado esta noche. Mis aliados también se dan por vencidos cuando vemos que Yun se aleja a donde esta tirado la Bola de Queso y se agacha para ver como se encuentran, que tanto daño le hizo.

-¿Omi, estas bien? -pregunta tímidamente.

-Yun… ¿Por qué todos mis músculos me duelen y siento como si debiera temerte? -pregunta la aturdida Bola de Queso despertando de su sueñito.

-Perdóname Omi -llora culpable- no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, no quise lastimarte, en serio.

-No te preocupes Yun, se como es eso -dice después, como descubriendo todo lo que paso- al menos tu regresaste por el lado del bien mucho mas veloz que yo -¿he?

-Se dice mas "rápido" Omi -le corrige la tortuga que esta cerca de ambos.

Nosotros solo observamos, porque eso era lo que había que hacer. Se suponía que después de que le pusiéramos el pack a Yun, ella se encargaría del resto. Ella tendría que haber derrotado con suma facilidad a la Bola de Queso y a Leonardo… pero no fue así y debemos asumir nuestra derrota.

Yun ayuda a ponerse en pie a su enanesco amigo y se marchan los tres, olvidándose de nosotros. Camino derrotado ha donde esta Mandy y parece que nada la conmueve, no le importa esta derrota. El esqueleto se seca una lagrima de sus los huecos del craneo y el tarado se limpia los mocos con su túnica cuando también van a donde esta ella.

Gaz mira al cielo oscuro y suspira, pienso que aliviada por como salieron las cosas. Apenas me voy dando cuenta que su loquito hermano esta tirado a sus pies, conciente y en buenas condiciones. Ella lo toma por el pelo y lo arrastra por el suelo fuera del lugar, parece que de regreso a su casa, él se queja y galonea para que lo suelte.

-No Gaz, déjame vencerlo… esta es mi oportunidad, su base esta casi destruida … esta muy vulnerable -va rogándole a su hermana, pero se que ella no lo dejara regresar.

El alíen mide los desastres anonadado, ya casi no queda nada de su hogar, solo medias paredes y la cocina, GIR aparece de la nada y se sienta en medio de todo a comer un panquecito.

-¡Demonios! -maldigo mi suerte.

-No te preocupes Guir, mañana será otro día mas para empezar de nuevo -me dice mi maravillosa Mandy como consuelo antes de desaparecer por un portal que el huesudo ha abierto.

Si, ya mañana tendré otra oportunidad para ver como recluto gente para las filas de mi guerra. Y me voy haciendo camino fuera del lugar.

-¡Noooo mi hermosa base! -escucho que grita al invasor….

Con gusto y me hubiera quedado a ayudarle a reparar los daños, pero tenia que vengarme. Después de todo me enoja que me griten, aunque sea por celos bien fundados y cuando alguien fuera de mi familia o seres realmente queridos me hacen enojar entonces yo debo buscar mi venganza… si, y esta tiene que ser muy dolorosa.

Además él tiene que verlo como un pago que se tenia que dar por hacer que Yun dejar de ser humana, al menos en parte, después de todo ella le agrada y eso a pesar de su humanidad, será mejor que ya no pertenezca a esta sucia gente… como suele llamar a todos.

Después de un buen trecho recorrido me doy cuenta que estoy cerca de donde vive Yun y solo por curiosidad me asomo desde una esquina. Y los descubro a los dos en una escena tan emotiva como la que vi en casa de Zim. Él la tiene estrechada en sus brazos y Yun un poco sonrojada también lo abraza.

-Yun -dice separándose un poco para ver su rostro - pensé por un momento que te perdía, que ibas a dejar de ser tu y que te unirías a ellos.

-Perdóname Leo fue mi culpa, hable de mas con Guir y luego… -ella niega con la cabeza y vuelve a fijar su vista en Leonardo. Yo solo quise ayudarte un poco, a mi estilo pero lo intente Yun, no te sientas culpable por eso.

Y veo que en sus ojos sigue aquel brillo que recién descubrí en ellos. Me doy vuelta y retomo mi rumbo silbando… creo que después de todo aun hay esperanzas y que no fue una perdida total, como decía mi odioso padre "_el tiempo hará ver las cosas_" si el tiempo ya dirá como resulta lo que sucedió esta noche.

Me voy cantando para aligerar el tiempo.

-_Negro negro corazón… _

_¿por que haces fácil…_

_el satisfacerme…_

_estoy en llamas…_

_estoy podrido hasta la medula…_

_me he comido todos tus reyes y tus reinas…_

_todo tu sexo y tus diamantes…_

_Todo tu sexo y tus diamantes…_

_Todo tu sexo y tus diamantes…_

FIN.

* * *

**Este es un fic dedicado a mi buen amiga Yun, espero y no lo haya aborrecido tanto y como ella misma dice: dudas, sugerencias, abucheos, jitomatazos, ultimátum son bien recibidos.**

**Ha por cierto, ella es la primera de mis victimas ¿Quién será o querrá ser la siguiente?**


End file.
